Chocolate
by GalassiadeScorpio
Summary: Es 14 de febrero, Kanon decide escribir una carta dirigida a la persona que tanto ama, ¿Estará listo?


Después de una larga hora de gran meditación acerca de ciertos temas del corazón, Kanon, el caballero de géminis decidió escribir una carta. Una que iría dirigida a la persona que ocupaba su mente, la que no lo dejaba dormir, la personita que se paseaba continuamente por las escalinatas de la tercera casa, sin saber que dentro de ella se encontraba él, dando suspiros enamoradizos en el aire.

Posteriormente de la guerra con Hades, los caballeros fueron revividos y libres de escoger el rumbo de sus nuevas vidas. Sin embargo, todos decidieron quedarse en el santuario, como familia, por que eso eran…una gran y unida familia. Ya pasados los días las declaraciones de amor no se hicieron esperar, el primero de ellos fue Milo de Escorpio. El octavo guardián no pudo aguantar más ese sentimiento que le carcomía las entrañas cada vez que estaba con Camus, y aunque el santo de la vasija le negó muchas veces, terminó aceptando sus sentimientos y acabaron como muchos los esperaban, juntos.

Parecía fácil, pero no lo era para Kanon. Declararse no era una opción sencilla, el pobre era demasiado penoso en el asunto del amor y sabía que estando frente a aquella persona se quedaría como idiota, sumamente sonrojado o terminaría corriendo muy lejos de ahí y que nunca más podría verlo a la cara. Una carta sería mejor. En estas fechas se acostumbra a dar mensajes a los seres queridos y eso haría…

Así es, le daría la carta en pleno 14 de febrero.

Buscó las mejores palabras, la mejor manera de describirle sus sentimientos, pero eran tantas las cosas que sentía por esa persona que era difícil escoger una sola de ellas...

Escribió y siguió escribiendo, hasta que las palabras salieron por sí solas y el trazo blanco comenzó a tomar forma.

- Kanon… me encontré hace unos minutos con Milo. – Habló Saga, al momento en que entraba a la habitación. – Me dijo que necesita hablar contigo…

No hubo respuesta.

- ¿Kanon? ¿Me estás haciendo caso? – preguntó.

Silencio.

- ¡Oye, idiota…! – exclamó Saga - . ¡Te estoy hablando! – se acercó cada vez más a la mesa, donde se encontraba su gemelo dándole la espalda. - ¿Qué rayos haces? – preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

Al acercarse, Saga se dio cuenta de que su hermano escribía sobre un papel, cosas que desgraciadamente no alcanzaba a leer con la atropellada letra de su exacto, pero que al parecer lo mantenía muy ocupado.

- ¿Qué es eso? – indagó. El gemelo dio unos pasos adelante y alzó la barbilla para observar el papel, pero Kanon adivinando sus vanas intenciones dejó de escribir y giró parte de su cuerpo.

- Cosas… - respondió con el ceño fruncido. – Ahora, necesito que me dejes en paz.

- ¿Qué clase de cosas?

- Cosas que no son de tu incumbencia… - el ex caballero marino se puso de pie y con la mano derecha tomó el papel. - ¡¿Qué estas esperando?! ¡Vete!

- ¿A quién le escribes una carta? ¿Por qué eso es, verdad? – sonrió burlona mente.

- ¿Carta? ¿Por qué demonios haría una carta? Yo…yo…sabes, me distraes ¡Lárgate! – Gruñó el ex marino, soplandose el flequillo tratando con ello de parecer indiferente.

Saga no se daría por vencido. Tenía que saber que decía el dichoso papel. – entiendo…entonces te dejo en paz…

- Por favor… - refunfuñó molesto.

Ambos se miraron. Kanon esperando que su igual saliera de la habitación, y Saga repasando un plan mental que le ayudara a tomar el papel de manos de su gemelo.

- Oye, Kanon. – Habló.

- ¡¿Qué…?! - preguntó impaciente.

- ¿Qué demonios es eso? –señaló la pared.

- ¿Qué? – Kanon giró su rostro, distrayéndose por completo. Saga aprovechando el momento le arrebató el papel a su allegado y salió corriendo del cuarto.

- ¡SAGAA! – exclamó corriendo tras de él.

Kanon lo persiguió por toda la sala, comedor, cocina… incluso por el jardín completo, temeroso de que su hermano leyera el contenido novelero de su carta. Le aterraba en sobremanera que se diera cuenta de sus más ocultos sentimientos y más aun de que supiera quién era la persona que tanto le gustaba, pues conociendo a Saga en pocos minutos la noticia correría por todo el santuario.

- ¡Maldita sea, Saga! ¡Dame mi carta! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Y tú negabas que fuera una carta! – respondió sin dejar que su hermano lo alcanzara. – ¡¿A quién le escribías…?! - soltó con guasa, tratando de leer las primeras lineas.

- ¡No te atrevas! – clamó. Kanon le dio alcance a su hermano y se abalanzó contra él, cayéndole encima - ¡Dame la maldita carta!

- ¡No!

Los dos iniciaron un forcejeo.

- ¡DÁMELA, SAGA!

- ¡NOO!

_1O minutos después…_

Kanon terminó en el suelo sumamente cansado, mientras que Saga victorioso comenzaba a leer el delicado mensaje. El gemelo mayor abría los ojos a desmedida con cada palabra, se pasaba la mano por el rostro sin creer lo que su vista le mostraba. No todo era malo…podría decirse que la carta era de lo más adorable o eso pensaba el hermano, pero había cierto detallito que leyó al final de la carta que casi le provoca una embolia e inclusive, un infarto.

- ¡¿CÓMO?! – dobló nuevamente la carta y observó a Kanon. – tú…él…pero… - se revolvió los cabellos de la frente sin creerlo.

- Yo… - titubeó el menor.

- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? – cuestionó, hincándose frente a Kanon que permanecía sentado en el suelo con la cara cabizbaja.

- No sé…

- Soy tu hermano…puedes contarme lo que sea.

- Pero eso no te da derecho a leer mis cartas. – gruñó sin mirarlo.

- Lo lamento. – se disculpó, avergonzado. – no pensé que fuera algo tan personal.

- Pues lo es… - respondió. – ahora, búrlate lo que quieras.

- No lo haré. – lo tomó por los hombros. – no quiero hacerlo. – respondió, dandole nuevamente la carta. – Al contrario, es una linda carta…eres bueno con las palabras. – sonrió. Ante aquel comentario Kanon lo miró sin creer.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, si fuera tú…se lo diría de frente.

- ¡Estás loco…! Apenas puedo decirle "hola" y "adiós"… Sin contar que me pongo como tomate frente a él. – respondió avergonzado. – siempre tengo que fingir demencia para que no se de cuenta de mi sonrojez. – ambos rieron.

- Si…bueno. – se rascó el puente de la nariz. – suele pasar cuando estas con la persona que te gusta.

- Exacto.

- No puedo creerlo…es que, de todos tenía que ser precisamente él. – susurró. - ¿Cómo? Tú y yo sabemos que no es precisamente… normal.

- ¿Normal? – Kanon lo miró sin entender.

- Pues…no sé como le describirías tú.

- Especial…supongo que es muy singular. – sonrió. – eso es lo que me gusta de él, que sea diferente a los demás.

- Vaya que el amor te pegó duro. – se burló.

- Ya lo creo…

- Wow…

- No te sorprendió el hecho de que me gusten los hombres ¿verdad? – indagó curioso.

- No. – pasó una mano por su nuca. – en el amor no se manda.

- Es bueno oir eso…por mucho tiempo pensé que eras homofóbico. – sonrió.

- ¡No! por supuesto que no… - rió nerviosamente. – Claro, tendré que acostumbrarme al verte con un chico.

- ¡Oye! – abrió los ojos a la par. – yo…no creo que suceda eso.

- ¿Por qué? ahora que lo pienso, se verían muy bien juntos. – dijo.

- ¿Tú crees? – se sonrojó por completo. – no… ¿oye hace calor verdad? – preguntó con nervios.

Saga soltó una sonora carcajada, Kanon se sonrojo aun más.

- ¡Oigan! ¡Memos! – gruñó el santo de escorpio. Ambos giraron su rostro para toparse con un Milo furioso. - ¡Tengo más de veinte minutos esperando fuera de su bendito templo!

- ¿Milo? – lo miró extrañado y se puso de pie.

- No, tu abuela. – rodó los ojos. – pues quién más…

- ¡Milo! Lo lamento...Kanon estaba a punto de salir a verte.

- ¿Ah?

- Sí... – se puso de pie.

- ¿Qué hacían en el suelo? – los observó a ambos.

...

- Bueno, guardense las explicaciones. Kanon, te necesito ¡Vamos! – exclamó tomando al gemelo del brazo.

El escorpión arrastró literalmente al pobre gemelo cinco templos arriba. Soltaba variadas maldiciones en griego, que por supuesto Kanon entendía pues él las había usado más de una vez. Definitivamente algo extraño sucedía. No era normal que Milo estuviera tan enojado y mucho menos en pleno 14 de febrero. En esas fechas era muy usual verlo siempre junto a Camus, ambos tomados de la mano.

_Templo de Escorpio_

- _¿Milo, no deberías estar con Camus? –_interrogó. El aludido paró en seco. - ¿Milo?

_-_No voy a perder tiempo con un idiota. – respondió.

- ¿Te peleaste con Camus?

- ¿Yo? Para nada, simplemente no quiero estar con ese estúpido…ingrato…imbécil… – apretó ambos puños.

- Genial – se pegó en la frente. - ¿Qué sucedió?

- Nada. – respondió, tomando asiento frente al gemelo.

- Está bien… si no quieres contarmelo yo…

- Fui a verlo en la mañana… le llevé flores y unos chocolates y entonces los vi… - dijo, arrugando la nariz.

- ¿A quienes? – se inclinó para escuchar mejor al escorpión.

- A Camus con Shura…dándose un abrazo y un beso. – colocó ambas manos sobre su rostro y recargó ambos codos sobre sus rodillas.

- ¡¿Beso?!

- Si…en la mejilla. ¡Shura se atrevió a darle un beso a MÍ Camus! ¡En la mejilla, Kanon!

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Todo tu berrinche por un beso en la mejilla?! – arrugó las cejas.

- Sabes que soy muy celoso con mi cubito. – contestó.

- ¡Exagerado!

- Oye, tengo mis razones… Camus es tan…tan hermoso y cualquier chico que lo mire es una posible amenaza, ¡Ese Shura! ¡Quiere quitarme a mi hielito! – se puso de pie. - ¡lo mataré!

- Tranquilízate… - lo sentó nuevamente en el sofá. – Shura no quiere con Camus… yo lo sé.

- ¿Seguro? – entrecerró sus hermosas turquesas.

- Si. Es el día del amor y LA AMISTAD.

- Mmm. ¿Y?

- ¿Entiendes? Shura simplemente fue a darle un abrazo por el día de la amistad.

- Bueno…entonces, ¿Por qué no vas a darle un abrazo y beso a…?

-¡Cállate! – gruñó. - ¡Estamos hablando de ti, no de mi! ¡¿Entiendes?!

- Vamos…te acompañaré. – insistió.

- ¡No! – se cruzó de brazos.

- Yo se que quieres hacerlo. No me mientas.

- No lo hago… por un momento esa idea me pasó por la mente… es más le hice una carta. – respondió enseñándole la susodicha. – pero mejor no.

- ¡¿Cuántas veces te he escuchado decir lo mismo?! – tomó la carta. - ¿puedo?

- Adelante.

Milo comenzó a leer.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó impaciente. Milo siguió leyendo y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo al ex marino.

- Kanon… si tú me hubieras escrito esto a mi te aseguro que en este momento te saltaba encima. – respondió. – Claro, si no hubiera un francés de por medio.

- ¿Qué crees que haría él? – indagó, jugueteando con sus dedos. – Es decir… si yo le diera la carta ¿Qué haría? Hipotéticamente hablando.

- Es difícil decirlo… él y yo somos muy diferentes.

- Demasiado…

- Yo soy muy guapo, carismático, agradable, sociable, inteligente y él… pues tiene lo suyo.

- ¡MILO!

- Está bien… tal vez, se reirá de ti o…

- ¡DEMONIOS!

- Déjame terminar… o acepte que siente algo por ti. – concluyó.

- Sería demasiado bueno para ser verdad. – Kanon se puso de pie, seguido por Milo que adivinó las intenciones de huida del gemelo.

- ¿Adónde vas?

- A mi templo… ¿Por qué?

- A no, no, no… tú iras a _SU_ casa y le darás la carta. Yo me aseguraré de ello. – colocó una mano sobre su cintura. – o dejo de ser El gran Milo de Escorpio.

- ¡¿Me vas a obligar o qué?!

- Así es – sonrió. – decide, por las buenas o por las malas, Kanon. – amenazó con su aguja.

...

Milo y kanon descendieron las escalinatas, el primero haciendo uso de su fuerza y paciencia para que el segundo no se atreviera a huir del lugar, ya era hora de que su amigo tomara valor.

Ahí estaba el majestuoso y grandioso templo de Cáncer. Asi es, el ex caballero de Poseidón estaba profundamente enamorado del ocupante de aquella casa. Las razones aún eran desconocidas, hasta para el mismo Milo que podría considerarse su mejor amigo.

- Bien… aquí estamos. – Dijo Milo.

- Yo me largo de aquí. – dio media vuelta con intención de alejarse.

- ¡Ah no! vamos… - gruñó tomándolo por la camisa. Subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada principal. – Tocaré…

- Milo…por lo que más quieras, no lo hagas. – rogó. Kanon temblaba de pies a cabeza. Estaba tan nervioso y colorado del rostro que no parecía el Kanon de siempre. – No puedo…

- ¡Tonterías! ¡Tocaré, abrirá y tú le darás la maldita carta! – exclamó tocando la puerta con fuerza. – y le regalarás esto. – le dio una caja con chocolates.

- ¡¿Qué?! – clamó con el pequeño regalo. - ¡¿De donde rayos sacaste esto?!

- Se lo iba a regalar a Camus, pero ya no. Regalaselo a él. – mandó.

- No…no lo haré.

- ¡No te estoy pidiendo permiso!

Al no recibir respuesta del dueño de la casa, Milo furioso se adentró a ella, jalando a Kanon en el proceso. Cada vez que avanzaban podían escucharse voces que se identificaban como las de Máscara y Afrodita.

- Anda, esta lindo… ¡Oontelo! – se oyó a Afrodita.

- ¡¿Lindo?! ¡Joder, es la cosa más horrenda del mundo! ¡No me la pondré! – era fácil identificar aquella masculina y ruda voz.

- Está bien, dame mí regalo entonces…

-¿Regalo?

- ¡Eres un idiota, Lu…!

- ¡No te atrevas a decir mi nombre!

- Lo gritaré a todos lo cielos… ¡Bastardo! Vengo con buenas intenciones, con un regalo y tú ni eso.

- ¡No exageres!

- ¡¿Exagerar, yo?! Tú…

- Hola… - carraspeó Milo, interrumpiendo la disputa. Ambos caballeros se dieron media vuelta para encarar a los griegos que se encontraban al filo de la puerta.

-¿Kanon? – preguntó extrañado el santo de Cáncer.

- Ho…hola. – balbuceó.

- ¿Necesitan algo o…? – interrumpió Afrodita.

- Verás, Kanon necesita hablar con Máscara. – respondió, empujando al gemelo hacia adelante. – Afrodita… ¿Podrías venir conmigo? – El sueco examinó al griego de cabello azulado, de arriba hacia abajo, sonrió con ternura al ver la pequeña caja roja que cargaba el gemelo.

- Claro… vamos, Milo. – aceptó la invitación, pero antes de irse se acercó al geminiano y le susurró. – Suerte…

- ¿Qué?

Milo y Afrodita salieron del templo, dejándolos solos.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – lo miró fijamente, Kanon sintió que los colores se le subían a la cabeza.

- Yo… bueno. – sonrió nerviosamente. – Sólo quería darte… - bajó la mirada y se encontró con la cajita adornada con un listón que tenía en manos. – darte… un regalo.

- ¿Regalo?

- Si… - afirmó con la cabeza. Máscara se acercó otro poco más, lo suficiente para quedar justo frente a él. – esto…tómalo. – extendió la cajita frente la nariz del italiano.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Chocolates…creo. Es decir, ¿Te gustan?

- Tal vez… - se rascó la nuca.

- Perfecto… ¡Cómetelos! – Exclamó. Kanon le extendió la caja. Un poco más cerca y se la enterraba en la frente. – _¡Malditos nervios! - pensó._

- Kanon…te estás comportando de una manera extraña. – sonrió burlonamente.

- No… ¿por qué? – se sonrojó.

- Sólo te faltaron las rosas y una botella de vino. – soltó con sarcasmo.

- Idiota. – habló entre dientes.

- Todos se ponen de un humor en estas fechas…incluso tú. – frunció el ceño. Tomó los chocolates, y un pequeño roce de dedos se dio entre ellos. – Gracias…supongo.

- ¿Qué harás el día de hoy? – preguntó nervioso.

- No lo sé… lo mismo que hago en estas fechas, ver televisión de solteros. – soltó con una carcajada. – ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes a alguna fémina para la noche? – indagó con curiosidad.

- No… supongo que sintonizaré el mismo canal. – sonrió.

- Podemos verlo juntos. – comentó con tibieza. – Como en los viejos tiempos.

- Me gustaría… – Máscara sonrió como pocas veces, únicamente con él. Kanon sintió que su corazón se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento. – pero no puedo…

- Está bien. – se rascó la barbilla. Kanon era su amigo y solía platicar con él libremente. Ahora había algo diferente en su compañero, algo en su mirada que no alcanzaba a comprender.

- Bueno pues… - se removió incomodo. Justo en ese momento un papel cayó al suelo. Se agacharon al mismo tiempo pero Máscara tomó el papel antes de que Kanon pudiera hacerlo.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- ¡Demonios! – exclamó para sorpresa del italiano que lo observaba sin entender. – Es decir…eso es mio. – extendió la mano con intención de alcanzar la carta.

- Dice que es para mí. – respondió, alejando la carta de Kanon. - ¿Tú la escribiste?

- ¡NO!

- Veamos… - comenzó a abrirla.

- ¡Máscara, dámela! – se acercó.

El pobre griego no pudo quitarle la carta por más intentos que hizo.

- Vamos, Kanon. – lo tomó por el hombro. – ¿haces una carta para mi y luego no quieres que la lea?.

- Lo que pasa es que… aún no la termino. – intentó nuevamente quitarsela.

- ¡Bah! Por favor… - gruñó.

A pesar de los intentos, Máscara aún tenía la carta en su poder.

- Bien. Te daré la carta si te tranquilizas ¿entendido? – sonrió el italiano.

- Sí. – Afirmó con rapidez.

Ambos caminaron por los pasillos, Kanon dejandose guiar por Máscara y es que, aquella simple cercanía era el cielo mismo. El aroma del santo de Cáncer, embriagador. ¿Por qué demonios tenia que ser tan…tan él? Era cierto, Máscara no era conocido por ser el caballero más noble y bueno, todo lo contrario. Aquella actitud agresiva y desinteresada le era muy llamativa, pero no por ello se había enamorado.

_- Demonios… habiendo tantos para enamorarme tenia que ser él. – pensó._

- Kanon…

Al escuchar la voz, Kanon volvió nuevamente a la realidad.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó el gemelo.

- Es la salida…abre la puerta y te daré la carta. – respondió.

Kanon obedeció y tan pronto lo hizo sintió un empujón dentro de la habitación, para después escuchar cómo la puerta se cerraba tras de sí con seguro.

- ¡¿Pero que demonios?! – gritó desesperado, golpeando la puerta. - ¡Maldito, hijo de put #%..!

La carcajada de Máscara no se hizo esperar. – Deberías lavarte esa boca con mucho jabón. – siguió riendo.

- ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Dijiste que me darías la carta! – siguió golpeando la puerta.

- Y lo haré…pero después de leerla. – contestó. – Ahora calla.

- Idiota… - susurró.

Kanon recargó la frente sobre la puerta. Al parecer, Máscara ya estaba leyendo la carta, lo sabía por el silencio que acababa de invadir la habitación. Tal vez estaba tan sorprendido por el contenido de aquel mensaje que, el pobre santo de Cáncer no sabía ni que decir.

- ¿Máscara? – se mordió la lengua. - ¿Estás ahí?

No hubo respuesta. Sólo podía distinguir la suave respiración de chico al otro lado de la entrada. El griego trató de abrir la puerta sin éxito. Caminó dentro de la habitación buscando las salidas de emergencia posibles, esperando la peor reacción del italiano, por ello era mejor prevenir. El sonido de la perilla girar lo alarmó, tanto que por un instante tuvo la loca idea de saltar por la ventana.

- ¡Kanon! – se escuchó la furiosa voz del Santo. Máscara abrió la puerta de golpe, echó un vistazo en su habitación. - ¡¿Qué diablos es esto?! – Gruñó molesto, acercándose al heleno que tenía los ojos más que abiertos.

- Yo…pues, una carta. – dijo con obviedad.

- ¡Ya sé! – exclamó. - ¡Me refiero a lo que dice! – soltó, colocando la carta sobre la nariz de Kanon.

- ¡Por Zeus! – se sonrojó. - ¡Yo…no sé que decirte! – exclamó completamente avergonzado.

- ¡Si esto es una broma, yo…!

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No es una broma! – interrumpió.

- ¡No te creo! – frunció el ceño. - ¡Cretino!

- ¡Oye, yo nunca mentiría en algo así! ¡Todo lo que dice en esa carta es verdad!

Máscara lo empujó contra la pared, acorralándolo. Kanon reaccionó demasiado tarde pues el italiano ya le había sujetado las muñecas. El geminiano completamente sonrojado trató de moverse sin éxito. Pero no forcejeó lo suficiente, por muy raro que sonara aquella situación le estaba pareciendo muy interesante.

- Dilo…

- ¿Qué? – parpadeó varias veces. Máscara le sonrió de una manera maliciosa y se acercó a él.

- Si eso es verdad… entonces, dímelo en persona. – le murmuró en la oreja. Aquella extraña acción del santo provocó una descarga por todo el cuerpo del griego que, sólo atinó a soltar un quedo gemidito. – Anda…hazlo.

- Estás loco…

- Eso al parecer te gusta de mí… ¿o no? – se burló. Ambos se miraron en completo silencio.

- Tal vez… tengo gustos singulares. – admitió con una sonrisa.

- Claro… pero aún no me lo dices. – Habló el moreno, buscando la azulada mirada del heleno. - ¿Te da miedo o pena?

- Yo que sé… - suspiró.

- Ja…eres mayor que yo… ¿Qué paso con el "Di lo que sientes sin importar lo que los demás piensen"?

- Me gustas…- susurró. – demasiado… desde hace mucho…

- Ya estamos progresando… - Dijo. Kanon asintió. – ya no sufras…ya lo has dicho.

- Al parecer te gusta hacerme sufrir.

- Me gusta hacerte sufrir…me gustas tú, todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me gusta. – respondió el italiano con una sonrisa socarrona.

- ¡¿Qué?! Pero…

La sonora carcajada de Máscara resonó en toda la habitación.

- ¡Maldito! ¡¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?! ¡¿Esperabas hasta que yo…?! ¡Tú…! – Máscara lo calló.

- Oye… ¿Qué dices? Algún día te lo iba a decir… - se encogió de hombros.

- Sí como no. – gruñó.

- Tal vez no me atreví…pero me alegra que tú lo hicieras. – por fin, Máscara soltó a Kanon.

- Imbécil. – respondió, saliendo de la habitación.

- ¿Qué haces? – indagó, con una sonrisa de lado.

- ¡Me largo…! – escupió, sonrojado. – Demasiadas emociones por hoy. – pasó su mano por la frente, revolviéndose las azuladas hebras.

- Vienes…me das una carta, te declaras y ahora… ¿te vas? – se cruzó de brazos, completamente molesto. - ¡Qué rayos!

- ¡SÍ! Yo…yo, creo que necesito un baño. – le dio la espalda. – no pensé que correspondieras, y ahora ya no sé qué hacer. – dijo, recargándose en la puerta. – es 14 de febrero ¿qué hacen las parejas en este día? ¡Es más, ni siquiera sé si tú y yo…bueno, ya sabes!

- Haces esto más complicado…detesto el romance.

- Seguro…tú sólo piensas en sexo y ya. – lo miró molesto.

- Tal vez… pero si quieres, iremos lento. – rodó los ojos.

- Entonces… ¿Somos...?

- ¡Demonios! – se acercó a él. – ¡me frustras!

- ¿Eh? ¡¿Si o no?!

- ¡Sí! ¡Pero ni te atrevas a tomarme de la mano! Es decir…fuera de aquí. – se corrigió, esta vez, el italiano fue el que se sonrojo.

- Sólo tú y yo… - concluyó.

- Bien…vamos. – lo jaló de la camisa.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Tengo una excelente idea… hay unos chocolates de por medio. – respondió Máscara con una maliciosa mirada. Kanon sonrió. – podemos sacarle provecho a tu regalo.

- ¿No es demasiado rápido?

- Mira quién lo dice… no me hagas cambiar de opinión.

- ¡No! ¡No! Me agrada la idea. – contestó, dejandosé llevar por el cangrejo dentro de la habitación. – sólo espero que Milo no me esté afuera.

_Fin_


End file.
